Maid sama continues Story 1: Misunderstanding between Misaki and Usui
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Usui lost Misaki after returning from England. He couldn't concentrate on his business. His secretary saves the company so he is forced to marry her. At the ceremony...
1. Intro and chap 1

Maid sama continues!

Intro:

Usui POV

Life was nearly always miserable for me. My parents died, when I was 8 years old, since that day my grandpa looked after me. He really didn't even care about my feelings, he hardly talked to me in a nice way. Instead of that he used to boss me around, I didn't have any freedom! In elementary school I hardly had any friends, so I just spend my time studying and doing extra activities. Despite having hard times in elementary and junior high school, life started to change in senior high school. I was very popular with the guys but I somehow made the girls cry when I just talked to them, then president, Misaki Ayuzawa, would start to advice me. Even after all this, the only happiness I get was seeing Misaki's cute faces, I was having a lot of fun playing with Misaki's secret and black mailing her. I didn't even realize that we were starting to like each other, which eventually turned into love.

We were together until high school finished. After that I had to go for higher studies to England, when I finished business management I went back to Japan. I searched for her in her old house but the neighbors told me that Misaki found a good job and moved to Tokyo. I was very depressed, even if I my company was in Tokyo I could never find her, as I'm very busy, so I couldn't concentrate on my grandpa's business. The business started to decrease but my so-called secretary, who I never met, bought the company back to normal. I didn't know how to thank her but than one day grandpa told me, "Usui I would like an heir to the company soon..." before he could finish what he wanted to say, I interrupted, " But grandpa I haven't even got married and you are already talking about another generation in our family."

"Usui, what I'm trying to say is that you are to marry your secretary ,who has kindly saved our company! Or else your out on to the streets and I'll say that I never had a grandson." At this my eyes widened with shock but I had to agree to the marriage.

Chapter 1: The engagement and the wedding day!

Usui POV

Grandpa has been so kind to me for the first time! On my engagement day I was so excited to see my secretary, so I asked my grandpa if I could meet my future bride, well sadly he didn't agree. When it was the time for the engagement there were massive, red curtains in between me and the bride. The priest then asked his usual questions and we both agreed. After placing the rings on each of our hand, the curtains were taken away, at first I didn't believe what I saw. A beautiful girl, with wide hazel eyes and silky, brown hair, also I knew here way before my grandpa did. The girl I always waited for was right in front of me, Misaki Ayuzawa. She looked just like she looked at high school, I really wanted to talk to her, but she was crowded with friends and family. Even though all of them were talking and giving her presents, she kept on giving me scary and dirty looks.

Three days later...

'Kiss! Kiss! fall in love!' my phone rang so loud that even grandpa heard it, he was screaming at me for the ring tone I updated. After all those screaming, I picked up my phone and called back to the person, who was calling me so urgently. Misaki picked up the phone and screamed, " How long do I have to call for you to pick up, he? Do think it funny just not picking it up?" At that I replied back at her, " I'm sorry misa-chan! I was at a meeting and then grandpa was shouting at my ring tone! I'm sorry times a thousand!"

"Okay! It fine, lets get back to business! On the wedding day what colour tie are you wearing?" asked Misaki. I answered, "red!what is it..." Then there was bye from Misaki and the phone was disconnected. Well, I can't wait till I can tell her what really happened.

6 days after...

Misaki's POV

"The vows are made! now the you may kiss, for you are one flesh!"that was the last thing I knew I would hear from that priest's mouth.

From this day on I, Misaki Ayuzawa is going to be seen and known as Mrs Misaki Takumi. The last thing on earth I wanted to do was to GET MARRIED. Even though we loved each other in high school, after his studies he hasn't even looked for me. Well, at least he could have come to the office to see who his secretary was, how rude.

Right now I have been pushed it to a large room full of picture of my wedding, love hearts, cards, presents and so on. I went to look at the cards with writing which said, ' Have a have married life!'. I was reading my 15th card, when someone covered my mouth and pushed me on to the bed, knocking me unconscious.

When I woke up I saw a guy with blonde hair on top of me and hugging me tight. I screamed not realizing it was my own husband who was hugging me. Then he said to me," I'm sorry Misaki! I tried looking for you at your old house but the people told me that you moved to Tokyo. I tried looking for you here but it was impossible. I'm sorry!" Now he was crying and I was wet and out of breath. So I thought that the quickest way to get breathing is by tipping him to his back and sleeping on his chest and telling him that I don't have any grudge against him.

RISE AND SHINE

It was day

In the daylight of the new day, we were both woken up by a knock on the door and then an old man with a maid entering the room. We were about to sit up when we realized that we were nude, so we covered up our body with the blanket and stood up next to the bed. This when I saw that my clothes and his were thrown randomly on to the floor. At this Takumi's grandpa laughed and said," Already working for an heir, are you?" When I heard this I turned beetroot red and so did Usia. Then somehow we both side walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

At the bathroom, I started questioning Usui in what happened but all he did was laugh and then he started saying,"Oh! Your body is beautiful and fit!" Soon, I realized what he meant, then I started to cry. What is wrong with me?! It's not like a guy broke in and had the thing with me! It was only my husband, it was only Usui! Seeing me cry made Usui stop joking around and wrapped his hands around me and then he said gently,"Dear, don't be afraid! I'm husband and it doesn't matter what I see." Then he lifted my chin and kissed me gently on my lips.

The day carried on in a smooth way. Usia went to work, so did I. Time passed by as we both helped each other fill the files on our desks, luckily no one in our company knew we were married or today our work mates would be asking how was last night. Today we got a new staff her name was Sakirasa Anianna, she was always staring at me and him, no I mean him. Of course I hate seeing this, so I ignored her. At lunchtime I planned to make sure the new staff was getting in to the work. I found her in the lunch hall in a lonely table, I got my lunch and sat next to her. "Hello, Sakirasa!I hope you enjoy working here!" She looked at me and said,"Your the CEO's secretary!What is your name? Hey, do you think the CEO is good-looking?" I was half shocked but then I replied to her questions,"Oh! My name is Misaki U...em.. Auyzawa! Yeah, he might be good looking but I don't think it is a good idea to adore him cause he just ignores any love confessions to him! I know this cause he did this at high to lot of girls!" Well, I said it kinda loud so I laughed that I was joking.

The rest of the day was annoying the girl kept on flirting with Usui.

Usia POV

Work was funny today cause this new staff started today and from the beginning I knew she fell for me. After lunch she kept on coming to me to try and flirt with me. Well, I let her just to see my dear wife's face all jealous, I even asked Sakirasa if I should drop her home and of course she agreed. She sat in the front with me and Misaki at the back. Sakirasa started to shot romantic speeches at me and did the same to her, through the mirror I could see Misaki's eyes widen. It took us 2 hours to get to Sakirasa's house where we met her mum and sister. They asked us to stay but Misaki refused, then Sakirasa just said, "Oh, that's OK, what about you, Usui? You could drop her at her house and come to spend the night here!" Luckily I thought of something and explained to them, "Um...You see Misaki and I live in the other side of the office and it takes about 3 hours to get there and then when I come back it will be past mid-night. I'm sorry." They let us go home.

On the way home I was teasing Misaki again," Someone was jealous!" I kept on saying it for 2 Hours, by then Misaki was so angry that she shouted," WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AT HER HOUSE THEN?" The rest time in the car was very quite. When we got home both of us weren't hungry so we went to bed straight away. In the bed I turned around to face Misaki's back and pulled her towards me, she tried to escape but I placed my head and whispered into her ears,"Weren't you jealous, Misaki-sama?" I could see her eyes widen in surprise but did know what for, so I just let go of her. Then suddenly...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! Well here is the next one!=D **_

Then suddenly Misaki turned around and stared into my green eyes meaning, _' If you say that one more time then your going to hell!_' Knowing what would happen next I teased, " So Misaki _is _Jealous! I didn't know she felt for me that much!" There was a sudden attack as Misaki's arm flew to slap me but luckily I stopped her by holding her wrist, then I placed a kiss on her soft lips. Then a light shade of a blush sneaked on to her face but disappeared with in seconds. I kinda enjoyed it so I kissed her again, sadly, I was pushed away but then I was pulled in to a warm huge. My shoulder started to get wet, then only did I realize that Misaki was crying, so I brushed her hair light to calm her down then placed a kiss on her forehead. I wanted to kiss her but she had already fallen asleep on my shoulder so I just tightened my grip and later fell asleep.

**Chapter 2: He is far away for me**

_Months passed by.._

**Misaki POV**

_That Usui, he...he.. has been avoiding me for 4 months! He comes home late after staying at her house. Its..its just so..err! Misaki just keep calm and don't burst into tears or slap him on his face. No, not in the office! _That girl is getting on my nerves, just now she tried to kiss _my_ Usui. Well, who cares about him?! But still he is _my_ husband, he is not supposed to do that, is he?Err! _Stop being so childish Misaki! _Right I'm not going to be childish! Oh no, their so close! "Em...Usui-sama,Can you do that somewhere else? This is a public place!" _That was a good one, Misaki!_ Then Usui said something that I never expected, "Is that so,Misa? Then Sakirasa Anniana why don't you come to stay at my house for a change?" As soon as hearing this Sakirasa smiled happily and replied," Sure!" My blood started to burn and my hands turned into a fist but then I came up with an idea. Insistently, I said," Oh sir! I forgot to say that today you will have to drop me at my friend Tora's house." I expected Usui to say something but Sakirasa just busted out," No, not Tora! He...he is a big cheat! Please stay with us!" Then I pointed out," But, there is only two rooms in our...I mean his house!" I nearly lost it, _I would just said our house. Aah! _"Oh really? Wait! How do you know?"I never expected this from her so I tried to search for a reason,"I went his house to nurse him!" _Oh no! not even a child will believe that! _"But your not even a nurse so what are you talking about?" I was about to come up with something when Usui saved me,"She came to my house to meet me, when I came from England."_ Okay! I should have said this! It was a reason that is acceptable but why didn't he say that I was his wife?!Maybe he never cared for me that way!_ I eyes started to get watery so I excused myself and went to the toilet and washed my face. I looked at my watch and realized it was time to go to Tora's place. Now that Usui wont take me there I going myself.

When I came out of the office I saw Usui and Sakirasa waiting for me. I took my phone out and called Tora. It rang three times and was attended,_"Hello Misa!" _"Hello Tora! I gonna stay at your house today so hurry up and come to the office!" I pressed the red button not waiting for an answer. I only had to wait for 5 minutes and then Tora's Lamborghini drove to the front of the office. I stormed out of the office, totally ignoring Usui and Sakirasa calling my name and got into the Lamborghini.

Once we were on the main road my mobile rang on the reader it said,_'P O S A+ hus' (_ meant perverted outer space alien) I pressed the green button and shouted,"HELLO! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" _"Misa-chan, WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH US?!"_ "CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR FUN PLAYING HUSBAND AND WIFE!OKAY!" _"Misa, it not like that, we..."_ "I DON'T CARE WHAT ITS LIKE!" _"Misa, you should have listened to her! You shouldn't ignore a pregnant lady like that!" _"Pregnant, huh? The next thing I'm gonna hear is that your responsible of it, huh?WELL, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS RUBBISH!" Before he could say that he is the one responsible I switched it off. I wanted to cry but then I thought, _I'm not pregnant even when I'm his wife at least that girl is able to do that with my husband. I shouldn't be sad I should be happy now that he is happy. I should leave that house and move in with mum and Suzana...No, mum will get worried so I might as well stay on my own in an apartment. _"Aren't you coming out?" asked Tora."No Tora!Take me back to The Walker's Company!"I ordered,there is nothing much he can do but to take me back. "Is everything alright, Misa?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for another cliffhanger and for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer!=D**

**Wish you would right a review,**

**Usui Takumi Walker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes:I'm sry for any errors cause I'm not copying of a paper I'm making up the story as I'm typing it!;)**

**I was trying my best to describe my apartment.**

**Flashback:**

_ I'm not pregnant even when I'm his wife at least that girl is able to do that with my husband. I shouldn't be sad, I should be happy now that he is happy. I should leave that house and move in with mum and Suzana...No, mum will get worried so I might as well stay on my own in an apartment._ "Aren't you coming out?" asked Tora."No Tora!Take me back to The Walker's Company!"I ordered,there is nothing much he can do but to take me back. "Is everything alright, Misa?"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Move out and A SURPRISE!**

**Misaki POV**

"NO,everything is NOT fine!"I started to cry. "What's the matter?Is it something to do with Usui and you?"asked Tora in a caring way. I started to cry even louder and explained to him,"It's everything to do with us and _Her!_The day after my wedding we got a new staff her name was Sakirasa Anianna...after 1 week Usui started to go to her house and stay there for hours...now she is PREGNANT!" Tora's eyes were wide open after hearing my long story in 5 minutes but he did manage to ask," So...What are you going to do here, at The Walker's company?"_ Now he is getting too personal and he is butting into my plans._"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" At this I got out of the car and it drove away.I walked for 3 minutes, reached the Walker's Staff Apartments and went towards the reception.

At the reception I saw my old friend Kangitha Aihara, her husband Aihara Tamaki and their 2 months old son, Shigeo Aihara. Kangitha was at the reception and her husband and child was waiting in the waiting area next to it. "Hiya, Kangi-sama!" "hey!Misaki-sun, why are you here?" "I thought I'll move into the apartments cause I don't want Takumi to drive me all the way here!" "But Takumi-sama has to that anyway!" "Oh! He has to pick my workmate Sakirasa, it takes hours to get here and that makes me travel sick. So I'm moving here!" I gave her a death glare so she gets what I meant. She gave me a sweet smile and questioned me the necessary question to fill in the form in the computer's system,"Your room number is...77 on the 2nd floor!" She handed me the keys and called her assistant to show me to my room.

It was the second most beautiful place I have ever seen an extremely spaciously large and wide oval room, painted in your favorite relaxing colors. Over to the far right is a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the water fall is a hidden flat screen television. The furnishings are soft yet firm and ensure comfort in a spacious manor. Their is an evening twist of an exclusive 8 feet tank which when the light falls reveals the slow angelic movements of jellyfish against a florescent light. When you step out onto the terrace of the room the few is only clear blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming the middle of the were ocean blue sofas with dark blue pillows.

To the right of the room was two doors one lead to the kitchen and the other to a bathroom. The contemporary kitchen features were sleak, clean design personalized with a combination of warm, natural materials and the bold look of stainless steel combined with a beautiful glass tile back-splash. The bath was beautiful, lavish which incorporates a fully-customized steam shower that has a rain shower and full-body shower. It also has an air and jetted Jacuzzi tub, and a copious amount of personal storage for functionality.

On the left was only one door which lead to the spectacular bedroom with a red and white theme. There were white blinds and red curtains all over the huge slide doors which leads to the terrace of the flat with varieties of flowers. There were two red button on the white wall when I pressed it the floor flipped over to reveal a white double bed with two red pillows and a red duvet with white hearts on it. My left eyebrows rose, _hearts? Never mind._ There were a lot of red and white teddies and cuddly toys in one corner (**not in my room**)and there was a massive book self with only red and white books! _Man, this room is too too red and white! Oh no there is another door! _I opened it._ Okay, just another toilet mostly identical to the other one._

I was so tired so I snatched a few books from the shelf and sat on the bed when I opened the book I realized that it was a diary. To my surprise in the first page there was a picture, in the picture there was my mum, my dad, a man '_he looks a lot alike to Usui only he has brown eyes, maybe it's his dad' _next to him there was a lady with blonde hair and green eyes with a bump on her stomach_ 'maybe she is Usui's mum!' _and next her was Sakirasa's MUM! S_o they were all friends? _Under the picture it said in black ink ,'_This book is about me(Maria Takumi Walker), my boyfriend(Mathew Sancotsu Ashward),his brother(Micheal Sancotsu Ashward), his wife(Minoko Sancotsu Ashward) and Mathew's trusted cousin(Sainomi Anniana)!' _and in red it said,_'And ours and their beloved kids!' _There was a huge smiley face crossed out and a sad face circled. I turned the page over to see...

* * *

**I finished and published the chapter in one day! U GUYS R VERY LUCKY INDEED! 17/08/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys just a notification: IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING THIS STORY IN FRENCH YOU COULD READ,"Pucelle counties sama histoire 1: Une mésentente entre Misaki et Usui"**

**Flashback:**

To my surprise in the first page there was a picture, in the picture there was my mum, my dad, a man '_he looks a lot alike to Usui only he has brown eyes, maybe it's his dad' _next to him there was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes with a bump on her stomach_ 'maybe she is Usui's mum!' _and next her was Sakirasa's MUM! S_o they were all friends? _Under the picture it said in black ink ,'_This book is about me(Maria Walker), my boyfriend(Mathew Sancotsu Ashward),his brother(Micheal Sancotsu Ashward), his wife(Minoko Sancotsu Ashward) and Mathew's trusted cousin(Sainomi Anniana)!' _and in red it said,_'And ours and their beloved kids!' _There was a huge smiley face crossed out and a sad face circled. I turned the page over to see...

* * *

**Chapter 4: An unknown childhood!**

**Misaki POV+_Maria POV_**

I turned the page over to see the most beautiful cursive Victorian writing that I have ever seen. I didn't want to read it because it was supposed to be private but I can't resist but read it as it had my name in it. So here goes!

_**20/05/1998**_

_**'I wasn't faithful to my parents nor was I to my husband or our son, Gerard. I just wasn't honest in saying that I had a boyfriend and my son, Usui, was his child.'** _It said nice bold on the top before saying:

'_Dear diary, Today I took my sons to the park were I was going to meet up with my boyfriend, his brother and his family. Usui was always happy to see the six years old, Misaki Ayuzawa(Micheal's and Minoko's daughter) so was she too see him. Today is the like the 20th time my nephew, Tora Igarashi is coming to see everyone, not really he just wants to spend some time with Gerard. The funniest thing today was when I__ said to Misaki and Usui,"Oh..look at them it's as if Usui came back from England after 5 years with Misaki waiting for him all this time!"This made the Usui and Misaki, who was just was hugging each other for the past 10 minutes, blush like crazy. At this time Minoko said something that was very surprising,"Oh... maybe their in love and is looking forward to get married when they grow.." "Mummy..."_

* * *

An year before...  
_I didn't know if the marriage part was true but I knew that the love part is true because the first time when Tora came over Misaki was so scared that she started to scream," Ahh! VAMPIRE!HELP!USUI...USUI!"Hearing this Usui came running over to her asking what was wrong, her replied simply while pointing at the chuckling Tora,"VAMPIRE! USUI SAVE ME!please..." Usui hugged her gave her a small kiss on her forehead and said," Don't worry he is not a vampire he is just my cousin, Tora. You want a lolly?"Misaki nodded and Usui gave the lolly and told her to sit on the bench. Then he went up to Tora (much taller than him)took him by his had and took him to somewhere he thought there was no one(I was hiding behind a bush) and shouted,"TORA!WHY DID YOU SCARE, MISAKI?!" "I never meant to scared her but WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Usui's eyes widened."Cause... cause.."he muttered under him breath but then busted out"CAUSE I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Tora who was always was serious asked him,"Well, we'll see who she loves, ME or YOU?Deal?" "DEAL!" "You got until you reach 23 years old, even if she falls for either of us we can still try until your 23rd birthday." _

* * *

_It has been a year since than and Usui and Tora has still never broke this word."_

So that's why Usui never left my side when we were in high school but I still don't remember seeing Usui when we were children to tell the truth I don't even known remember anything that happened before my 15th birthday. That's why I had to review thousands of books before starting school maybe she knows why. Hold on a second I don't have to read all of this I just have to look at the top of the page.I turned over page after page...

**_20/06/1998_**

**_'The Ashwards found out Micheal has a wife and two daughters. Minoko and children send to Japan from England.=('_**

**_16/07/1998_**

**_"Micheal was forced to say the relation between me and Mathew to mine and his family. Tamaki has been adopted by the Souh family. Minoko and the girls in an accident...the girls are still unconscious! Such a bad day!='("_**

**_28/10/1998  
_**

**_' Minoko's daughter Suzana is conscious but Misaki is in coma!=/'_**

I flipped through the pages until it got to 25/12/2007 it said,_**' Minoko's daughter Misaki is awake but can't remember anything!Takumi is going to Japan in 2 months time to keep his promise that he will never let her forget him! Doctor said that I have cancer that has no**_** cure and I'll die before he leaves!NO!'**  
So that is why everything happened! That's how Usui was a transfer student in her school! That how I forgot everything about my past!That how father and we were separated! That's how EVERYTHING happened! Well nearly everything, it doesn't explain how Sakirasa is involved. Wait, maybe I missed something. I searched trough the pages to find another promise that Usui had to promise Sakirasa,"_ Because your mother has helped my mother to be with her boyfriend I hereby promise you that I will be there whenever you are in need.'  
_So that explains everything, so it is not that he loves her more it just that he had promised her and now she is in need. I need to call Usui, NOW!

* * *

**Usui POV**

I have been calling her for the past 2 hours but her mobile seemed to have been on silent. I'm tired but I can't give up on her she is more important to me than anyone in this entire I should just wait for her. 'Watching as your eyes stare into the deep blue sky..' My mobile started to ring on the reader it said,'My Beloved wife' I picked up the phone and pressed...

* * *

**A/N: Read the next chapter to see if he picks the phone or not!=]**


	5. IMPORTANT ANshort

**Hey... IT'S NOT FAIR! I wrote 4912 words just for you! You. And you guys won't even respond! SO NOT FAIR!**

**I'm going to punish you for this. Punishment: Not uploading next chapter until I get 30 reviews!**

* * *

** If you don't do this I won't ever upload the next chapter or will I upload the cheesy bit!='(**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:I thought I might not break some reader's hearts so here goes the next chap. Sorry any errors I just want to right as simple as possible. Sorry, I wanted to update sooner but I had to do my essay.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The sadness in my throat... CRUSHED!**

**Usui POV**

I picked up my phone and pressed the green button(of course). I put the phone to my ear and there were words being screamed at me,"YOU...YOU PERVERTED ALIEN...YOU IDIOT...WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU MADE THAT PROMISE TO SAKIRASA AT YOUNG AGE?" I knew my face was changing colors to me trying to not laugh. But I can't help it so I covered the mobile and started laugh like I was mad(as in mental).I put on my most playful voice and sang," Misa-chan you never let me to~" _I have serious or she will scream at me_,"I'm very sorry I should have told you earlier but how did you find out that..."  
"Usui thanks to your mum I found out everything...YOU...YOU PERVERT YOU STILL MADE HER PREGNANT...Errr!"  
_Misa I'm trying to talk don't talk in between my speeches that is rude. _"Stop screaming! I trying to say that.." Beep... Beep... Beep. _Why does she do that to me? I'm gonna call her again... Why did she silent her phone?!Errr... I gonna go to her place. It was a good idea that I send that guy to watch where she was going to. _Ring..ring...ring..."Hey Aoi were is Misaki?"  
_"She's at she's at The Walker's staff apartment block thing..."  
_"Great!What room?"_  
"Em.. Room 77... floor 2!"  
"Okay! I'll be there in... 10 minutes." Get into the car. Push the clutch... first gear... leave the break move to the accelerator and GO!  
_

**10 minutes later...**

"The keys for room 77, please Mrs Aihara."  
"Sure sir...here you go!" _Lucky, knew where married or I would have had to force these keys from her. Okay than, her I go!Up the stairs.__Up the stairs.__Up the ...got there.*sigh*_Knock!Knock!Knock!  
"..."_No answer!I'm going in! _I saw a door to the left side of the circular room. I slowly opened it and found my wife peacefully sleeping with a red book in her hands. I slowly slid the book out of her and realized my mother writing it was her lost dairy! _I'm going to read this as my wife has already has._

**Time passes... Takumi finished reading.**

_Hold on... I never knew that Mathew was my dad if I had I would have treated him much better! If he is my dad and Misa is my dad's brother's daughter than she is my COUSIN!My mind is gonna BLAST!Oh no Misa-chan is waking!Fine...I gonna sort it out...Now!Okay Usui you can do it._

**Normal POV**

Misaki opened her and the first thing she saw was..._Usui?!_ She rubbed eyes three times before Usui confirmed her that he was there.  
"Usui?! What are you doing here perverted husband that makes other women preg..." She was interrupted by Usui's lips she couldn't resist her self but she controlled herself. Once the kiss broke Usui moved to her right ear and whispered,"I wasn't me, Misa." This time Misaki crashed her lips to his and of course he kissed her back. The tough kisses became passionate and they kissed for quite a long time until Misaki asked,"Usui, if you didn't who did?!"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thnx for reviewing everybody. Hope you enjoy reading my stories!=D**

* * *

"If you didn't who did?!"...

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV:**

"Are you sure that you want to know?" asked Usui annoyed for being interrupted.  
"Of course!Or why would I ask?!"  
"Okay then!"Usui sat up straight and carried Misaki onto his lap then whispered into her ears,"..."  
"What seriously!...but how?"  
"As you know Misa-chan we were all friends when we were little. There something like a pairing between our parents like me and you. Sakirasa and _that guy_ were paired and were forced to be with each other. But before we got married they started to get closer without realizing. It was all great until the day came when my grandpa decided for you to marry me, _he_ got jealous and he got all drunk and RAPED her. When _he_ was told that she was pregnant he dumped her claiming that he did not do that. Now poor Saki she has to bare his child and he doesn't even care for her.!"  
A tear rolled on Misaki's cheek,_ "_Why did I treat her like that?! Tora is so cruel! What would have he done to me if I stayed at his house?!"  
"Don't cry Misa-chan... She will be fine I have talked to Tora's mother about this but she said that only you can help."  
"Oh..Usui I'll help as much as you like. 'You tell me and I'll do it' that's a promise and I don't break promises"  
"Oh do you?~"

Usui smirked and kissed Misaki. Misaki rolled her eyes thinking,'_I should have known!' _and kissed him back.

* * *

Re uploaded on 05/10/2014


	8. Chapter 7

**3 month later...**

**Usui POV**

For the past months me and Misa-chan has been working hard. Misaki has explained to Tora that is was his mistake that Sakirasa was pregnant and that it was wrong to wish over Misaki because in the bible it says not to wish over someone else's wife. I have been talking to Sakirasa about the situation and that she didn't have to worry , it now seem that it was worth it as today is a wedding and on the board it says,'Tora Igarashi weds Sakirasa Anianna'. The wedding was fabulous despite the tiny dumb on the bride's stomach and Misaki's weariness. Misaki threw up right after the party and now she is sleeping in car. She has been acting kind of weird recently, I might as well take her to the GP tomorrow.

* * *

**Next day...**

When we were called for Misaki's appointment, Misaki and I had to explain how Misaki had a cold last week, missed her periods and threw up yesterday evening and today morning. The GP took a few minutes to take everything in and gave Misaki something, Misaki took it and somehow knew what to do. She went out of the room, 2 minutes later she came back staring at a strip and stammered,"It's..it's...Positive..."  
I didn't get it so I asked the doctor,"What is positive doc?"  
The GP shook my hand and said,"Congratulations Takumi your wife is pregnant. Misaki needs a few test so we can see how many weeks she is pregnant for?The gynecologist will inform you in a month or two."

* * *

**2 months later...**

'Hajimari no kaze yo...'went Misaki's mobile. Where is she? It says, 'Unknown Number'. I'm answering it,"Hello, this is Takumi Walker. May I know who is speaking?"  
"I'm Dr Haruhi Souh. I'm calling to tell Mrs Misaki that she is now 5 months pregnant. Her appointment is today at four."_Peep...peep... at four?  
_"Misa where are you?"  
"I'm in the kitchen."was her reply.I walked to the kitchen to see Misaki eating butter, chocolate and olive sandwich.  
"Misa the doc just called she said your three months pregnant..."I was interrupted by Misaki chocking on her weird sandwich.I handed her a cup on water and continued,"Your appointment is in half an hour, so quickly go and get changed. We might just make it if we leave in five minutes."

**Toward the end of the appointment...  
****Normal POV**

"Misaki your babies is very healthy."said Dr Haruhi.  
"Babies?!"Usui and Misaki said in union.  
"Yes their twins. Do you want to know the genders?"  
"Yes!"said Usui as Misaki was too shocked to say anything.  
"Their...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I always try to write more but somehow it always end up short.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An acceptable truth to grandpa.**

"Their both girls!"exclaimed the doctor.  
Misaki and Usui jumped up in joy as they heard the joyful news. It wasn't like Usui didn't want a boy but it was nice to have girls cause they'll be beautiful as their mother, or that is what he hoped. For Misaki it was like a big weight removed from her heart at the same time a little sad, she didn't want to look after two or even one boy who had their father's behavior but she did want to have boys who were handsome like Usui.  
They were having a peaceful journey back home. When suddenly, Takumi's mobile gave a message noise, he parked into the nearest place and he took his phone. Takumi checked the message then typed something back. When the next message can Takumi face looked shocked, Misaki tried to ask Usui what was wrong but he never spoke a word on the journey home. Misaki knew something was wrong.

* * *

**Usui POV**

_How could grandpa say that? He must be the happiest one. I have to tell Misa, but how? How can I tell her that my grandfather said to abort the babies as they are girls? I understand that he wants a heir to the company, but that doesn't mean that I should kill my babies because his wish didn't come true._  
"Takumi... What's wrong dear?" Misaki asks all through the car ride. _Wrong?!What's wrong?! EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG._ I have to answer her, but not now.  
"Misaki I'll tell you but first I was planning on taking on a trip as we never had something called a honey moon..."  
"What?!" Misaki can be very easy to tease but this would work perfectly.  
Once we reached grandpa's mansion, I had a small talk with grandpa.  
"Grandpa, I was planning on taking Misaki on a trip and then talk to her about the decision. The doctors here told me that they can't abort the babies, so why not Misaki and I stay in England until we have a son."  
"Why not! I heard that she hasn't seen England so it is a change for her as well as relaxing. This way you could really convince on killing these babies and return back with a heir. What a great idea, Takumi." With that grandpa ended the conversation and booked us tickets to go to England.

**In England...**

Misa is home sick on top of her pregnancy sickness. Even if she enjoyed being in England she really really missed home, every time I this happens I kept on telling her we are going to stay only a week more. I, Takumi Usui is going to tell his wife, Misaki...the truth.  
"Misa I wanted to tell you this for a month or so..."  
"What is it Usui?" she asked.  
"Misa...I don't know how to tell you this..."  
"COME ON Usui Spit it out!" she screamed making me cover my ears.  
"Grandpa send us here so we could abort our babies."  
"ABORT?!What the hell?!" she started screaming again but her voice quietened when she asked,"You agreed?"

* * *

**A/N: Sry for not updating quicker.**


	10. Chapter 9

Last Time:

"What is it Usui?" she asked.  
"Misa...I don't know how to tell you this..."  
"COME ON Usui Spit it out!" she screamed making me cover my ears.  
"Grandpa send us here so we could abort our babies."  
"ABORT?!What the hell?!" she started screaming again but her voice quietened when she asked,"You agreed?"

* * *

"Of course NO! Why the heck did you think I brought you here? Here is the plan Misaki. We keep the children secret until we have a boy, once we do we go back to Japan and... Tada! Show our kids."  
"But what if grandpa Finds out about the girls?"  
"Come on Misa, he won't! And when he does he won't be angry because he got the heir he wanted. But grandpa will give us 5 years time, so even if we couldn't have a child we are to return to Japan."  
"What happen then? Are we going to take the girls with us or are we leaving them? With who?"asked Misaki, most worried than ever.  
"Let the time come Misa we will find a way."  
"But.."  
Usui covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ears,"Don't worry Misaki! We will find a way."

**Around 3 months later...**

"Push! Misaki push!" ordered Usui.  
"I'm trying you BAKA! It's all you FAULT! You Baka! You Perverted outer space alien! You f***ing Bastard!" shouted Misaki in Japanese.  
"What is she saying?" asked the nurse.  
"She is saying that she loves me more than anything and she is thanking me for everything!" lied Usui with a wide smile, while the head head doctor chuckled. Unfortunately the head doctor was Japanese, fortunately he never told anyone.  
"AH!"screamed Misaki. The sound of a baby crying filled the room.  
"Push ma'am! There is still one more to go." said the doctor. With another scream the second child enter the world. Misaki and Usui smiled and Usui told her how wonderful she was. Misaki smiled until her smile faded feeling that something was wrong.  
"Doctor! Why isn't the 2nd child CRYING?"she asked with a tear drop falling down her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chap! Sry for the late update! Sry x 1000000!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: SRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

* * *

**Last time:**

"Push ma'am! There is still one more to go." said the doctor. With another scream the second child enter the world. Misaki and Usui smiled and Usui told her how wonderful she was. Misaki smiled until her smile faded feeling that something was wrong.  
"Doctor! Why isn't the 2nd child CRYING?"she asked with a tear drop falling down her face.

* * *

**Chapter 10: ?**

The doctor turned the child upside down and rubbed the baby's back. No response. More tears rolled of Misaki's and Takumi's cheeks.  
The doctor breathed into the baby's sweet little mouth. "Waah! Waah!" cried the 2nd babies. Making both parents smile the widest smile ever.  
Taking both babies into their arms they shared one of the happiest moments in their lives.  
"What shall we name them?" asked Misaki to Usui.  
"Lets name the 1st one Noriko and you name the 2nd one." suggested Takumi.  
"Okay lets name her Kotomi!" said Misaki, happily.  
"Look Kotomi has your eyes and your hair, Misa-chan." pointed out Takumi.  
"And look Usui, Noriko has your eye colour and a darker shade of your hair colour. Haha!" laughed Misaki.

* * *

**3 and a half years later...  
**"Papa! Mama! We saw Takumi's papa in school today!" said the twins in union.  
"What?! Takumi as in your dad?" asked Misaki confused in what her kids had said.  
"No Misa! They have a Takumi in their kindergarten and I think they saw his dad in Kindergarten today." explained Usui.  
"Oh...and Mama you know Takumi's dad he looks a lot like papa!" giggled out Kotomi.  
"What is his name?" asked Takumi and Misaki together, making the twins laugh.  
"Tamaki So!"said Noriko.  
"Suoh"corrected Kotomi. Takumi and Misaki looked at each other in surprise.  
"Can we meet this Tamaki?"asked Takumi.  
"Maybe but we 'ave to ask Uncle Tamaki, right?"asked Noriko to Kotomi, who nodded in reply.

**The next day...  
**"HELLO UNCLE TAMAKI!"shouted the twins,"HELLO TAKUMI-KUN!"  
"Hello there Noriko and Kotomi! How are you?" asked Tamaki.  
"We are fine."replied the girls.  
"Oh...Hello there. May I ask if you are their parents?"asked Tamaki to Takumi and Misaki.  
"Oh yes we are.I'm.."  
"Misaki and your husband Takumi." finished of a woman behind Tamaki.  
"Yes! How may you know?" asked Misaki.  
"Oh Haruhi!" smiled Takumi," Misa this is Haruhi-chan. We used to go to collage together. She was married back then too."  
"Oh Usui! I thought you forgot me. Anyway nice to meet you Mrs Takumi."  
"The pleasure is mine Mrs Tamaki." smiled back Misaki,"Can I ask you...do you enjoy reading the two of you?"  
"Oh yes we love reading."replied Tamaki.  
"Tamaki there is something you might want to read. It is from Takumi's mother."said Misaki handing over the red book to Tamaki.  
"Are you guys free?"asked Takumi.  
"Oh yes we are. Why do you ask?"asked Tamaki.  
"We can spend time together later this afternoon. You know to get to know each other."suggested Takumi.  
"Okay! What about at 4 this evening. At?"  
"At the Cosmo Concetemoto"

* * *

**A/N: Hope u enjoyed the chap! ;D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Last time:**  
"Tamaki there is something you might want to read. It is from Takumi's mother."said Misaki handing over the red book to Tamaki.  
"Are you guys free?"asked Takumi.  
"Oh yes we are. Why do you ask?"asked Tamaki.  
"We can spend time together later this afternoon. You know to get to know each other."suggested Takumi.  
"Okay! What about at 4 this evening. At?"  
"At the Cosmo Concetemoto"

* * *

"So you are my big brother?"asked Tamaki.  
"Yes,"replied Takumi Usui.  
"So..why didn't you come to see me?"  
"Because I never knew you were my brother until 3 years ago. When I found out my wife was pregnant with my 2 daughters and our grandfather wanted to abort them. So we ran away and hadn't returned to Japan since than. We never had the idea that you were here."explained Usui.  
"Oh I see. Never mind lets have a brotherly relation from now on."said Tamaki.

**...2 years pass...**  
"Takumi and Misaki you have to come back to Japan."ordered Grandpa.  
"hmm...we will come back."replied Usui.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap. I think the next chap might be the last one.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Last time:**  
_**...2 years pass...**_  
"Takumi and Misaki you have to come back to Japan."ordered Grandpa.  
"hmm...we will come back."replied Usui.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Farewell my dears! Welcome my darling!**  
"What will we do Usui? We can't just leave them here!"exclaimed Misaki.  
"Shh. Don't let them hear. Come on now, don't worry. Remember the promise you made to Tora, that you will give our first daughter to his son?" asked Usui.  
"Oh yes! I remember. So are you going to give Noriko to Tora's son what was his name, again? Oh yes...Irie Shigeki!"  
"How is it Shigeki his surname?"asked Usui confused.  
"Tora changed his name to Shigeki Tora Igurashi. So Usui are you going to give Noriko to him before the promised time?"asked Misaki.  
"Yes. That way Noriko would get to grow with Irie and then might fall in love and get married instead of getting forced to get married."replied Usui.  
"I agree...it is a rather great plan. How about Kotomi? What shall we do about her?"asked Misaki, worriedly.  
"We will give her to Tamaki to look after then they might get married and stuff." suggested Usui.  
"No way! She is not marrying her cousin!"  
"In a way we are cousins, Misa."stated Usui.  
"Oh yes...but let her marry who she wants."said Misaki.  
"Sure my darling."said Usui snuggling into Misaki's neck.  
"YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

_**...A few weeks pass...**_  
"Back in Japan!~"sings Usui.  
"Yeah sure daddy! Mama where is Kotomi?"asked Noriko pulling Misaki's jacket.  
"Um...she's at Uncle Tamaki's house until we go back."said Misaki thoughtfully.  
"Why can't she come, papa?"  
"Because...because...remember when we told you what happened to your sister when she was born?"asked Usui getting a nod from Noriko.  
"She can't come here because she might die."lied Misaki.  
"Okay mama...papa."said Noriko as she skipped along with her parents.

**Time passes...At Tora's mansion...  
**"Welcome back Misaki and Usui. Nice to meet you Miss Noriko."said Tora and his wife in union.  
"Nice to see you guys again!"said Misaki and Usui.  
"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Tora...and to you too."said Noriko looking at the chubby boy hiding behind the couple.  
"Come on out Irie. She is your new friend."said Tora.  
"Farewell people."said Misaki and Usui.  
"Are we going already mama?"asked Noriko looking sad.  
"No dear you are staying here for now until mama and papa comes back."said Misaki before leaving. I don't even know if I'll see her ever again.

* * *

**A/N: That was the last chapter! Don't worry guys! Why do you think this story is called Maid sama continues Story 1: Misunderstanding between Misaki and Usui?**  
**Because I'll right a story 2 soon!**  
**Last chap update: 07/11/2014**


End file.
